1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology. More particularly, certain embodiments concern methods and compositions comprising DNA segments, and proteins derived from bacterial species. More particularly, it concerns novel genes from Bacillus thuringiensis encoding coleopteran-toxic crystal proteins. Various methods for making and using these DNA segments, DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified δ-endotoxin polypeptides, and native and synthetic crystal proteins are disclosed, such as, for example, the use of DNA segments as diagnostic probes and templates for protein production, and the use of proteins, fusion protein carriers and peptides in various immunological and diagnostic applications. Also disclosed are methods of making and using nucleic acid segments in the development of transgenic plant cells containing the polynucleotides disclosed herein.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Because crops of commercial interest are often the target of insect attack, environmentally-sensitive methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation are desirable in many instances. This is particularly true for farmers, nurserymen, growers, and commercial and residential areas which seek to control insect populations using eco-friendly compositions. The most widely used environmentally-sensitive insecticidal formulations developed in recent years have been composed of microbial pesticides g.25 derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins or inclusion bodies which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
1.2.1 δ-Endotoxins
δ-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beetles, as well as mosquitoes. These proteinaceous parasporal crystals, also referred to as insecticidal crystal proteins, crystal proteins, Bt inclusions, crystalline inclusions, inclusion bodies, and Bt toxins, are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis that are toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and function are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually “activating” the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
One of the unique features of B. thuringiensis is its production of crystal proteins during sporulation which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce proteins having insecticidal activity against lepidopteran and dipteran insects have been commercially available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
The mechanism of insecticidal activity of the B. thuringiensis crystal proteins has been studied extensively in the past decade. It has been shown that the crystal proteins are toxic to the insect only after ingestion of the protein by the insect. The alkaline pH and proteolytic enzymes in the insect mid-gut solubilize the proteins, thereby allowing the release of components which are toxic to the insect. These toxic components disrupt the mid-gut cells, cause the insect to cease feeding, and, eventually, bring about insect death. For this reason, B. thuringiensis has proven to be an effective and environmentally safe insecticide in dealing with various insect pests.
As noted by Höfte et al., (1989) the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains are active against insects of the order Lepidoptera, i.e. caterpillar insects. Other B. thuringiensis strains are insecticidally active against insects of the order Diptera, i.e., flies and mosquitoes, or against both lepidopteran and dipteran insects. In recent years, a few B. thuringiensis strains have been reported as producing crystal proteins that are toxic to insects of the order Coleoptera, i.e., beetles (Krieg et al., 1983; Sick et al., 1990; Donovan et al., 1992; Lambert et al., 1992a; 1992b).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the δ-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Höfte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins, and cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins.
Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently, a new nomenclature was developed which systematically classified the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities (Crickmore et al., 1998). The classification scheme for many known toxins, not including allelic variations in individual proteins, is summarized in Section 4.3.
1.2.3 Crystal Proteins Toxic to Coleopteran Insects
The cloning and expression of the cry3Bb gene has been described (Donovan et al., 1992). This gene encodes a 74-kDa protein having insecticidal activity against Coleopterans, such as Colorado potato beetle (CPB), and southern corn root worm (SCRW).
A B. thuringiensis strain, PS201T6, reported to have activity against western corn rootworm (WCRW, Diabrotica virgifera virgifera) was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,002 (specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This strain also showed activity against Musca domestica, Aedes aegypti, and Liriomyza trifoli. 
The cloning and expression of the cryET29 gene has also been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/17507, 1997). This gene encodes a 25-kDa protein that is active against Coleopteran insects, particularly the CPB, SCRW, WCRW, and the cat flea, Ctenocephalides felis. 
The cloning and expression of the cryET33 and cryET34 genes has been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/17600, 1997). These genes encode proteins of ˜30 and ˜15 kDa, respectively, and are active against Coleopteran insects, particularly CPB larvae and the Japanese beetle (Popillia japonica).
The vip1A gene, which produces a vegetative, soluble, insecticidal protein, has also been cloned and sequenced (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 96/10083, 1996). This gene encodes a protein of approximately 80 kDa, that is active against both WCRW and northern corn rootworm (NCRW).
Another endotoxin active against coleopteran insects, including WCRW, is Cry1Ia (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 90/13651, 1990). The gene encoding this 81-kDa polypeptide has been cloned and sequenced.
Additional crystal proteins with toxicity towards the WCRW have been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/40162, 1997). These proteins appear to function as binary toxins and show sequence similarity to mosquitocidal proteins isolated from B. sphaericus. 
Certain strains of B. sphaericus are highly active against mosquito larvae, with many producing, upon sporulation, a crystalline inclusion composed of two protein toxins. The analysis of the genes encoding these proteins have been described by Baumann et al., (1988). The toxins are designated P51 and P42 on the basis of their predicted molecular masses of 51.4- and 41.9-kDa, respectively. The P42 protein alone is weakly active against mosquito larvae. The P51 protein has no mosquitocidal activity by itself. Both P51 and P42 are required for full insecticidal activity. There are no reports of the crystal proteins of B. sphaericus having activity on any insects other than mosquitos (for a recent review see Charles et al., 1996a; 1996b).
A second class of mosquitocidal protein toxins are produced by some strains of B. sphaericus. These proteins, known as Mtx toxins, are produced during vegetative growth and do not form a crystalline inclusion. The two Mtx toxins that have been identified, designated Mtx and Mtx2, have molecular masses of 100 and 30.8 kDa, respectively. The cloning and sequencing of the genes for these toxins, designated mtx and mtx2, has been described (Thanabalu et al., 1991, Thanabalu and Porter, 1995). The Mtx and Mtx2 proteins do not share sequence similarity to any other known insecticidal proteins, including the crystal proteins of B. sphaericus and B. thuringiensis. 